Una historia diferente
by Yanyce
Summary: ¿Y qué tal si un día Isabella se cansa de esperar a Phineas y posa sus ojos en el que siempre ha estado allí? Porque Ferb, También tiene sentimientos.


Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb no es mío, es de sus autores. Esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y es una idea original mía.

Dile no al plagio.

N/A: Esto es un Ferbella. Estas advertido, no soportaré malos comentarios contra mí o la pareja. Espero lo disfrutes, Yanyce

* * *

Isabella era bonita. Isabella era perfecta. Isabella era la envidia de todas las chicas de la Zona Limítrofe y tenía todo lo que una chica podía desear excepto a él. Isabela era preciosa pero un buen día, Isabella se cansó. Se hartó de desear, se hartó de esperar que "mira esto Isabella" se convirtiera en "sal conmigo Isabella" ya no pudo esperar a que Phineas madurara y se diera cuenta de que ella lo amaba desde que se vieron por primera vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando el venía al lado del camión de mudanzas. Por eso miro a Ferb. El que siempre había estado allí con el paño de lágrimas, con la palabra correcta y el abrazo necesario cada vez que Phineas se negaba a lo que tenía a un palmo de distancia. El que la amaba en secreto.

Quizás era que la chica era bonita. Quizás era la adrenalina que corría por sus venas por el hecho de que estaba engañando a su hermano. Lo cierto es que Ferb desde hace unos quince minutos estaba haciendo maravillas, tratando de succionar por la boca la cara de Isabella, la enamorada de Phineas. La apretó un poco más contra sí y casi enloquece cuando un gemido de satisfacción escapo de su garganta.

Primicia. Era el primer beso de Isabella. Pesadilla. Algún indiscreto que pasaba por allí, los vio y cámara en mano los capturo en video para el deleite de los voraces adolescentes de la Zona Limítrofe. La página de chismes de la secundaria de Danmville colapso enseguida. Todos querían ver a la Capitana de Porristas Isabella con el hermano de su casi novio Phineas trabándose a besos. Para todo el mundo excepto Phineas, era obvio que Isabella se moría por el. Por eso Ferb se sintió tan satírico cuando la chica se le acercó lentamente y le clavó un beso en plena banca del parque. Ferb no quiso hacer nada. Se quedo allí parado como una estatua y su única acción fue corresponder el beso. Estaba eufórico. Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, soñandolo en sus más oscuras fantasías que ahora iba a vivirlo.

Phineas estaba jugando baseball. Su equipo iba ganado cuando se acerco a las gradas a ver por que tanto jaleo. Deseo no haberlo hecho. En ChismeGlamour, la odiosa página que algunas chiquillas sin ocupación habían decidido crear estaba un video de su hermano comiéndose a besos a SU chica en el parque central.

El mundo de Phineas se hizo trizas en pedazos microscópicos. Miro el tiempo del video. Hace dos minutos. Estaba a dos manzanas de allí. Sin más, abandonó todo mientras todo se iba a la mierda.

-Caramba chicos, a que no adivinan el video que he tomado en el parque-dijo Albert, que aparecía con su inseparable cámara encima.

-¿Lo subiste a chismeGlamour?

-Por supuesto.

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras asimilaban la información. Sakid negó con la cabeza y Beufort se puso serio.

-Nerdo, acabas de joderla a proporciones cósmicas- le dijo Beufort. Sakid no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Lo que Phineas vio al llegar difícilmente podría describirlo en palabras. Ferb e Isabella estaban jugando con sus lenguas al corre-que-te-pillo en una sesión que bien podría azorar a un cura. Se acerco lentamente a ver si lo notaban cuando se hartó luego de unos minutos y pregunto:

-¿Ferb? Ferb...¡FERB!- Y Ferb se separó de Isabela absolutamente impresionado, como si de pronto una luz recién le golpeará de pronto el rostro.

Phineas vio como el rostro de su hermano mutaba de impresión a calma y de calma a serenidad. Pero no vio culpa o arrepentimiento. La cabrona culpa no estaba. En ella tampoco. Ninguno se arrepentía. Lo siguiente que escucho magullaría su ego por siempre. Isabella entreabrió sus enormes párpados y dijo

-Ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

Porque Phineas la había besado. En una fiesta, pasado de copas y sin recordarlo bien en la mañana pero la había besado. Sin más, no quería seguir viendo ese espectáculo, marcho como perseguido a casa y logró que uno de esos chicos de último año le comprará el licor a fuerte de la tienda y se encerró en su habitación a potenciarlo químicamente.

Cuando ya te emborrachaba cuatro veces más rápido, empino la botella y se tiró a la cama completamente ido. Phineas no solía beber, pero necesitaba ayuda de la buena para asimilarlo todo y no morir en el intento.

Se vio al espejo. Pelirrojo. Agraciado. Dieciséis años. Nada mal. Entonces no podía entender porque su chica había decidido que su hermano estaba mejor que el y se lo había prácticamente tragado a besos en el parque de Danmville.

Con ánimos de torturarse un poco mas, saca la llave que tiene atad a su cuello con una cuerdilla de cuero y habré un cajón secreto en su escritorio. Las cartas de Isabella. En orden cronológico y alfabético según el perfume azucena, bayas silvestres, canela...así una colección de cartas firmadas por "su admiradora secreta" desfilan en procesión ante sus ojos. Fue a la última. De ese mismo San Valentín.

"Mi querido y hermoso Phineas Mentiría si dijera que no te amo, porque mi amor es inmenso, pero se agota. No puedo seguir esperando a que un día sepas que existo para ti como tu existes para mí. Este es el adiós. Pos última vez tuya, Tu admiradora secreta"

Mierda. ¿Por qué no lo vio a tiempo? Para ser un estúpido genio, estaba algo lento con las relaciones interpersonales. Puso las cartas donde estaban y en voz alta, en un susurro lastimero dijo

"¿Por qué Isabella, por qué?"

* * *

N/A: Bien así termina este capítulo. No actualizaré muy rápido, porque tengo otras historias en proceso pero tratare de hacerlo al menos una vez cada dos semanas.


End file.
